1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring board, and in particular to a wiring board in which a semiconductor chip is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the performance of electronic apparatuses that use semiconductor devices such as semiconductor chips are being advanced, and as a result, there are demands for mounting semiconductor chips on a board at a higher density, and miniaturizing and downsizing the board to which the semiconductor chips are mounted.
Thus, there have been proposed substrates in which semiconductor chips are built, so-called chip built-in wiring boards (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-327624) and various structures designed to build a semiconductor chip in a substrate. Such a chip built-in wiring board has wiring connected to a semiconductor chip and includes a connecting section formed thereon to connect the wiring board to another device, a mother board, etc.
A possible warpage of a wiring board has presented a problem in a case where a chip built-in wiring board with a thinner design and higher packing density is to be provided. To cope with such a warpage, a structure is required where a board such as a core board having a predetermined thickness is laminated on a layer where a semiconductor chip is embedded for effective suppression of warpage. In such a laminated structure, it is difficult to achieve a thinner design and higher density of a wiring board.